h2o_just_add_survival_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie DeGrand
Natalie "Nat" DeGrand is one of the main characters in H2O: Just Add Survival. Natalie discovered her powers after her trip to Sirena Island. She is portrayed by Molly C. Quinn. Background Natalie is from Miami, Florida. She was with her brother, Chris, and father, Daniel, before the storm hit. Her mother was killed before the beginning of the series in a boat accident at sea. Personality Appearance Natalie has long auburn hair and deep blue eyes. Her complexion is gently fair and blemish-free. She is tall at 5'10" and slender in figure. Many can say that she is fairly pretty. As a mermaid, her hair is let down and she has an dark blue-scaled tail with a matching top. She also wears a locket identical to Emma, Rikki, Bella, Cleo, and Andrea's, only with a sapphire-blue stone to represent her powers. Towards the end of the story, she wears a green crystal necklace that she got from Bella. She begins to wear her locket and necklace every day by switching them ever so often. Becoming a Mermaid After learning that Cleo and Rikki were mermaids, she became jealous and decided to become one herself. Later on the night of the full moon, after Cleo and Rikki went to sleep, she made her way to the moon pool. As she enjoyed her last swim as a human, Natalie remembers how Cleo told her about the responsibilities of being a mermaid. Then she tells her that she couldn't become a mermaid, as she had to be chosen and not end up like Charlotte Watsford, a former enemy of the girls. Changing her mind, Natalie attempts to leave, only to fail. As the full moon passes over, the dark blue stone in Natalie's locket glows. Then, a sharp pain hits her legs and she loses consciousness. Rikki and Cleo find Natalie unconscious the next morning, discovering that she has become a mermaid. After awakening, Natalie reveals what had happened the previous night. The girls then forgive her, saying in a way that she was chosen to be a mermaid, as well. Mermaid Powers Natalie possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after touching water. She wasn't able to transform into a mermaid until an estimate of twelve hours after jumping into the Moon Pool at Sirena Island. She turns back into a human several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once her body is completely dry, she turns back into a human along with the clothes she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, Natalie has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. Gelidkinesis Natalie has the ability to transform water and all things that contain water into a jelly-like substance. She also shows the ability to change its viscosity. She is shown to control the duration of her power's effect. Retrocognition Through Touch Natalie has the ability to see the past and images through touch. This power implies only to a certain person and/or their photographs. She is unable to use this ability on objects, as shown with Bella's crystal necklace. Geokinesis Natalie has the ability to manipulate earthquakes at will. Relationships Alex Wilkens Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mermaids